Gia Moran
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Yellow |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Ultra Megaforce Yellow |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Super Megaforce Yellow |label = Megaforce Yellow |label2 = Ultra Megaforce Yellow |label3 = Super Megaforce Yellow |shadeofcolor = yellow }} Gia Moran is Megaforce Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to the Command Center (Megaforce). Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Super Ninja SteelEdit Dimensions in DangerEdit Gia returned as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger. Gia returned as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger after being kidnapped by Lord Dravon along with Katherine Hillard, T.J. Johnson, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Antonio Garcia, and Rocky DeSantos and sent to his dimmension. Lord Dravon used them to make robotic clones of each ranger. They were soon rescued by Wesley Collins, Gemma, Koda ,Tommy and the Ninja Steel Rangers. Gia joins the final fight with the Ninja Steel Rangers and the veteran rangers using her Gosei Morpher and Blaster. After the battle Gia returns back to her dimmension with the rest of the rangers Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She is also shown to be a tomboy. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! Gia also plays hard to get, as she obviously has a crush on Jake, which develops later in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, but still refuses to admit it until the very end of the series with a kiss on the cheek. She was, however, completely aware that Jake liked her from the start. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Super Megaforce Yellow is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Megaforce Yellow - Ultra Megaforce Yellow= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Tiger Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Yellow= - Legendary Mode= - Alien Yellow= Yellow Alien Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Zeo Yellow= Yellow Zeo Ranger ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick This form is exclusive to SM Episode 10 - Turbo Yellow= Yellow Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Space Yellow= Yellow Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Star Slinger This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - Galaxy Yellow= Galaxy Yellow (with Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Magna Talon Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - Wild Force Yellow= Yellow Wild Force Ranger (with Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 4, 6 - Ninja Storm Yellow= Yellow Wind Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Ninja Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Dino Thunder Yellow= Yellow Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Ptera Grips *Thundermax Saber/Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 12, LBEV - SPD Yellow= S.P.D. Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *DeltaMax Striker Appearances: SM Episodes 1-3 - Mystic Yellow= Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episode 1, LBEV - Jungle Fury Yellow= - Master Mode= Jungle Master Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Claw Booster This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Ranger Yellow= Ranger Operator Series Yellow ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Zip Charger Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 9, 14 - Samurai Yellow= Yellow Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Yellow= Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10 - Thunder Yellow= Yellow Ranger This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - Super Sonic Yellow= Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Super Sonic Flute *Solar Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV }} - Other Colors= - Mystic Red= Red Mystic Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Blitz White= White Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Yellow= The Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key is one of Gia's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Yellow. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Gia Moran was portrayed by Ciara Hanna. When morphed, Gia was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Yellow; later served as Super Megaforce Pink), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Yellow; previously served as Megaforce Pink), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed her name as "Ava", just like Emily. Notes *Gia shares several traits with the first Yellow Ranger: **Both have a zord with a tiger motif that forms a leg of their Megazord. **Both are good friends with their team's Pink Ranger. **Both are known to be good at academics. *She is the first Yellow Ranger since Ashley Hammond to have two Sentai counterparts. *She and Jake Holling share the same element, Earth. *She appears to have similarities to both her Sentai counterparts as strong and spunky female characters. *As of Spirit of the Tiger she is the only one of the main five to have not met a legendary Ranger. *She was the last female yellow ranger for four years (until Beast Morphers). Dino Charge didn't have a yellow ranger at all, Ninja Steel's yellow ranger was male. *As Super Megaforce Yellow, she is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Her personality is very similar to Cassie Chan. *Gia's Japanese voice actress is Yū Kobayashi. *Gia retains the tough and tomboyish personality of her two Sentai counterparts, Moune and Luka Millfy. Counterpart notes *Gia shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of four Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only ones missing any counterparts are Orion and Emma. *5 of Gia’s counterparts (Yellow Aquitar Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger and her successors Dino Charge Black Ranger and Ninja Steel Yellow) were originally male. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **However, among these Yellow counterparts are 5 Rangers who were male in their Super Sentai adaptation (Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Yellow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, Yellow Wild Force Ranger). *** This causes a minor continuity error as these Rangers gain skirts when Gia morphs into them, despite them never having skirts in their original series. *Ironically, even though Gia is a tomboyish "action girl," 4 of her counterparts (Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and Yellow Samurai Ranger) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Galaxy Yellow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger and Ranger Operator Series Yellow. Legendary Ranger Modes *Gia's most transformed form is Jungle Fury Yellow, including her powered-up form; her least used form is Yellow Alien Ranger, Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Thunder Yellow and Supersonic Yellow. On the other hand, she never transformed into the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, and the Yellow Overdrive Ranger. Power Rangers Teamup Episode *In the Legendary Battle, Gia and the other Megaforce Rangers teamed up with the Legendary Rangers. But in Super Ninja Steel, she is now one of the Legendary Rangers that helps the Ninja Steel Rangers. Appearances See Also References Category:Legendary Rangers (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Megaforce Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers